Naruto and Hinata's fun
by dawnoflatios-ashoflatias
Summary: Chapter 1 will just get the two together after that it should pick up a bit and maybe later there might be some NejiTen SasuSaku and InoCho in it btw this is my first time writing Naruto fanfics by the way i forgot to mention that Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, and Hinata are 16 Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Tenten are 17
1. Chapter 1

"speech"

"_thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast speach**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto had just finished healing from the fight with Kakazu when he decided he needed a new jutsu and started walking to the training grounds when he ran into Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei can you help me get a new jutsu so I don't have to use my ressenshuriken?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto wondering what kind of jutsu he had in mind hoping it wasn't the chidori.

"Sure what kind of jutsu do you have in mind Naruto?" responded Kakashi.

"Well I know you know the fire style water style lightning style wind style and earth style can we start with a basic jutsu from each?"

"Sure but I will not teach you the chidori got it Naruto?" said Kakashi in a stern voice.

"I got it Kakashi sensei" said Naruto.

"I'm telling you this because you DON'T get it, you think you get it which isn't actually the same as getting it, get it?" said Kakashi.

"Okay Kakashi I got it" retorted Naruto.

They started walking to the training field to finish teaching Naruto basic elemental jutsu when they got there Naruto asked what kind of jutsu he was going to learn first and Kakashi told him he would learn fire style first. Kakashi explained how to draw fire energy into your lungs and then exhale it into a fire ball jutsu. Naruto tried and failed he had made a fireball explode in his face after wiping off the soot from the explosion Kakashi told Naruto that he should take a brake for the day try again tomorrow and Naruto realized that it was evening and that he was hungry so he started to walk to Ichiraku ramen when he ran into Hinata and thought that she looked lonely so he decided to ask her if she would like to go for ramen with him.

"Hi Hinata how are you would you like to go for some ramen with me?" asked Naruto.  
"S-s-sure N-N-Naruto" replied Hinata. _"D-d-d-did N-N-N-Naruto j-j-just a-a-ask m-m-me o-o-out on a date"_ she thought.

Naruto reached out to hold her hand just grazing her hand Hinata almost feinted when she felt his hand graze hers her face redder then it had ever been in the past she struggled to keep herself from passing out. She shakily grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked to Ichiraku for supper together. Naruto helped Hinata sit down on the bench when Teuchi noticed Naruto and Hinata. "Well well well is this your girlfriend Naruto?" asked Teuchi.

"Well I didn't think about it like that I mean shes a girl and my best friend but I don't know if she wants to be my girlfriend" responded Naruto.

"Well why don't you ask her then?" said Teuchi.

Meanwhile Hinata is trying to figure out why Naruto asked her to go for supper with him when all of a sudden. "Hinata would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Naruto. Hinata's face turned redder if that's even possible then she feinted confusing Naruto some more. "Hinata are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto. Naruto noticed she was still breathing so he then picked up Hinata bridal style and carried her to his house and laid her on his bed. and walked out of the room to go get supper started seeing as they didn't get to eat at Ichiraku. About an hour later Hinata woke up and was curious as to her new location as she had not seen it before.

"Where am I and why does it smell like someone is cooking?" asked Hinata.

Naruto then walked in the room with a tray of food and set it down on the dresser to check up on Hinata turning around he noticed that Hinata was sitting up looking at him. "Hinata your okay" Naruto said excitedly.

"Y-y-yes I'm fine" stuttered Hinata.

"As long as you okay I am happy" said Naruto.

"Naruto you look like you have a question you want to ask" said Hinata.

'Ya I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend' whispered Naruto.

"D-d-d-did I hear you correctly d-d-d-did you just say you wanted m-m-m-me to be y-y-y-your g-g-g-girlfriend?" stuttered a shocked Hinata.

"Ya i did if you don't want to be my girlfriend I will understand" replied Naruto.

"S-s-s-sure I w-w-w-would l-l-l-love to be your girlfriend" said Hinata shocking Naruto._  
_

Naruto ran up to Hinata and gave her a big hug making her feint again putting Naruto back into worry mode.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer i hope and i hope you like it

"I feel so happy now that me and you are together Hinata dattebayo" said Naruto.

"Same here Naruto but right now lets wish everyone who is reading a good day or something" said Hinata.

"We wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" said Naruto and Hinata in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"speech"

"_thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast speach**

I don't own Naruto though if I did it wouldn't be ending and would have had some more NaruHina in it and no im not rushing things with this chapter i have a long plan for Naruto and Hinata but it will take a few chapters to sort it all out

* * *

Last time:

"Where am I and why does it smell like someone is cooking?" asked Hinata.

Naruto then walked in the room with a tray of food and set it down on the dresser to check up on Hinata turning around he noticed that Hinata was sitting up looking at him. "Hinata your okay" Naruto said excitedly.

"Y-y-yes I'm fine" stuttered Hinata.

"As long as you okay I am happy" said Naruto.

"Naruto you look like you have a question you want to ask" said Hinata.

'Ya I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend' whispered Naruto.

"D-d-d-did I hear you correctly d-d-d-did you just say you wanted m-m-m-me to be y-y-y-your g-g-g-girlfriend?" stuttered a shocked Hinata.

"Ya i did if you don't want to be my girlfriend I will understand" replied Naruto.

"S-s-s-sure I w-w-w-would l-l-l-love to be your girlfriend" said Hinata shocking Naruto._  
_

Naruto ran up to Hinata and gave her a big hug making her feint again putting Naruto back into worry mode.

* * *

Naruto Gently set Hinata back on his bed and went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. After finishing the dishes Naruto went to check on Hinata and noticed that she was still not awake so he decided to create a shadow clone to let Tsunade know that Hinata is resting at his house while she wakes up and explains to her that Hinata had feinted when Naruto asked her out and Tsunade face palmed knowing why she feinted but was happy that Hinata's dream was coming true.

"So Naruto did she answer you when you asked her out?" asked Tsunade.

"The second time I asked her she said she would love to be my girlfriend but when I hugged her she feinted again why is it she always feints or stutters when I'm around?" asked the Naruto clone.

Tsunade just face palmed again wondering how dense Naruto could be. "Don't worry about that Naruto its normal for her anyway shouldn't you be by her side making sure she doesn't get hurt or whatnot" said Tsunade trying to avoid a long description of why Hinata feints.

"Don't worry Tsunade Baa-chan I am just a shadow clone" said the Naruto clone as he dispelled himself.

"He has grown up since I first met him even if just a little bit" said Tsunade as she sighed and went back to work.

While Naruto was doing dishes and informing Tsunade about the situation Hinata woke up again happier then ever. "That was a great dream I wish it was real" said Hinata not realizing how wrong she was about it not being real when Naruto walked in.

"Hey how are you feeling sweetheart?" said Naruto with a big smile.

"I-I-I'm good d-d-d-did y-y-you just c-c-call me sweetheart?" asked Hinata now wondering if that dream was real.

"Yes I did my love I mean we are boyfriend girlfriend now aren't we?" asked Naruto.

_"Oh my that wasn't a dream it was real I am now with my Naruto"_ thought Hinata. "Y-y-yes w-w-we a-a-are Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata in a sweet caring voice.

Naruto looked down shyly before asking. "I-i-i-is It okay if i hug you my sweet?"

"Y-y-y-yes of course why do you ask?" asked Hinata.

"W-well you feinted last time so I was worried" said Naruto.

Naruto slowly walked over to Hinata giving her time to prepare herself for the upcoming hug. After Two minutes Naruto hugged Hinata and she hugged him back wishing the moment would never end. As Naruto was about to break from the hug he kissed Hinata on the cheek. "I love you Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto-kun" responded Hinata while blushing.

"W-what would you like to do Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Would you like to go to the training field in a few hours for something I will have set up for you?" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto but what do we do till then?" asked Hinata.

"Well we will deal with something with the help of Tsunade Baa-chan of course" said Naruto as he created a shadow clone of himself and sent his clone to get Tsunade to meet them at the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter I wanted to leave some suspense so you enjoy the next chapter more.

"Today was great I-I-I mean I'm with N-N-N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata happily.

"Yes I agree today was the best I'm with you and we are going to deal with your family's way of thinking of me" said Naruto.

"See you next time" they said in unison.

NEXT TIME: Naruto vs. The Hyuga clan and the banishment of the caged bird seal.


	3. Chapter 3

"speech"

"_thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast speach**

I don't own Naruto though if I did it wouldn't be ending and would have had some more NaruHina in it and no im not rushing things with this chapter i have a long plan for

Naruto and Hinata but it will take a few chapters to sort it all out

Uzumaki style unforgiving oceans: a complex mix of all taijutsu.

Uzumaki style Hyuga sealing jutsu: a fuinjutsu that seals the byakugan and chakra of a Hyuga.

* * *

Last time:

Naruto looked down shyly before asking. "I-i-i-is It okay if i hug you my sweet?"

"Y-y-y-yes of course why do you ask?" asked Hinata.

"W-well you feinted last time so I was worried" said Naruto.

Naruto slowly walked over to Hinata giving her time to prepare herself for the upcoming hug. After Two minutes Naruto hugged Hinata and she hugged him back wishing the moment would never end. As Naruto was about to break from the hug he kissed Hinata on the cheek. "I love you Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto-kun" responded Hinata while blushing.

"W-what would you like to do Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Would you like to go to the training field in a few hours for something I will have set up for you?" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto but what do we do till then?" asked Hinata.

"Well we will deal with something with the help of Tsunade Baa-chan of course" said Naruto as he created a shadow clone of himself and sent his clone to get Tsunade to meet them at the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun what is it you want to deal with?" asked Hinata.

"I want to deal with the fact your family doesn't respect your feelings or respect me for that matter" said Naruto.

"O-okay N-Naruto-kun I-I love you" said Hinata.

Naruto's clone went to the Hokage tower and told Tsunade the whole plan on how Naruto planned to take on a main branch Hyuga to win Hinata's freedom and some respect for himself. But he needed the Hokage there to make sure the elder Hyuga don't try anything crafty Tsunade agreed with Naruto's plan.

While waiting for 15 minutes at the Hyuga compound main gates Naruto studied some fuinjutsu and created his own. Naruto and Hinata were still waiting for Tsunade after completing the fuinjutsu. 5 minutes later Tsunade arrived and escorted Naruto and Hinata in and they spoke to Hinata's father. "Hiashi I challenge you to a fight and if I win not only will you and all the Hyuga start to respect me but you will respect Hinata and let her do what she wants to do in life but if I lose I will quit being a shinobi" said Naruto getting a shocked look from everyone in the room including Hinata who knew Naruto wanted to be Hokage more then anything.

"Challenge accepted Naruto just realize that you just ensured that you will never be a shinobi ever again" said Hiashi with a confident look on his face.

They all walked to the Hyuga training grounds in the back of the compound and got into positions for the match. "Are you ready to lose Hiashi I'm fighting for Hinata so I won't lose" said Naruto.

"Then bring it on lets see what you got" said Hiashi.

Naruto started off with his shadow clone jutsu then went into a complex taijutsu that he called the Uzumaki style unforgiving ocean. Naruto started pushing Hiashi back and Hiashi tried to pull off his eight trigrams rotation only to be stopped by Naruto's new jutsu he liked to call Uzumaki style Hyuga sealing jutsu. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind Hiashi using the secret finger jutsu one thousand years of death sending Hiashi flying out of the arena. The Hyuga elders bowed down to Naruto realising that they could not compete with a sealing jutsu like the one Naruto used and said Hinata had the freedom to do whatever she wants from now on and that Naruto would be welcome to spar in the Hyuga compound if he wanted to train Hinata.

"Congratulations on finally teaching those damn Hyuga some respect" said Tsunade. "But where did you learn that fuinjutsu?" she asked.

"While waiting for you I studied fuinjutsu and created my own" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto" said Hinata.

"No problem my sweet" said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata walked with Tsunade to the Hokage's tower to talk to the shinobi council about what has happened and that Naruto is going to revive his clan the Uzumaki and that it would be revived in Konoha. Once they told the shinobi council about what happened to Hiashi they all looked at Hiashi who only nodded. After the meeting Tsunade offered Naruto two thousand free ramen vouchers for ichiraku ramen Naruto happily accepted. "Hinata what would you like to do today?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about going on a date Naruto you and Hinata will be going on a two man mission to help you control the Kyuubi" said Tsunade. "You can go on a date while you learn to control the Kyuubi" she finished.

"Why am I going with Naruto while he learns to control the Kyuubi?" asked Hinata.

"Because you are the only one who can help him if he needs anything" said Tsunade.

"So where are we going Tsunade-baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I've talked to the Raikage and he said there's a turtle island that you can train on" Tsunade said.

"Cool any new jutsu that I can learn as well?" asked Naruto.

"Well Hinata will help you with water style training and maybe you can try to make a new jutsu like you did with the Ressenshuriken" said Tsunade. "Oh Naruto try to teach Hinata the ressengan if possible" finished Tsunade.

"Ok" said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata set out for turtle island. On their way they stopped before being spotted by Sasuke Uchiha who was busy killing off a few random ninja. Naruto and Hinata knew it was too soon to deal with Sasuke so they stayed as far away as possible. After a few hours of traveling they finally arrived at the turtle island and they find Killer Bee and Naruto asked if he could be trained by Killer Bee earning a rap from Bee and a fist pound indicating that he would help. Killer Bee took Naruto and Hinata to the Waterfall Of Truth where Naruto was instructed to sit down and close his eyes and face his dark side. It took Naruto two tries to fight the darkness in his heart but he succeeded. The three of them went into the waterfall and into a secret temple where Naruto can fight the Kyuubi face to face. "You can do it Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"You know it my Hinata-chan" said Naruto.


End file.
